Wild Canary
}} Wild Canary is the het ship between Laurel Lance and Ted Grant from the Arrow fandom. Canon Laurel meets Ted Grant when looking for a suspect who fits the description of one of the teens that train at Grant's gym. He immediately takes a stance against Laurel and the accusations saying it was that kid, showing a protectiveness of the troubled teens from the Glades and the neighbourhood in general. Laurel challenges whether he's admitting to breaking the law, but Grant senses her anger and in return challenges Laurel to come and work out her issues with boxing. She leaves, continuing to pursue enacting justice as a vigilante, which lands her in the hospital. Although it's a shock to Laurel, she remains steadfast in her conviction as she can't get rid of the flame of revenge in her system. After Oliver turns down her request for him to train her, Laurel returns to Ted Grant at the gym and begins training.Corto Maltese (303) Laurel isn't really progressing in training and after a misjudgement with the SCPD, she gets a wake-up call that she needs to talk to someone about what happened with Sara. Laurel chooses to go to Ted and tells him that her sister was murdered. Ted's concerned and asks about it and Laurel tells him they never caught the killer, which is the source of her anger. Ted gives her hope in that he can now help her direct that anger into the training and help Laurel get a focused outlet for her pain.The Secret Origins (305) After training for two weeks, Laurel is laser-focused and swiftly making progress. Following that evening's training, Ted invites Laurel out to post-training Korean tacos. They return to find Oliver pointing an Arrow at Ted and a dead body suspended from the ceiling. Laurel steps between Oliver's arrow and Ted, his alibi for the evening and telling the the Arrow that Ted is not the killer. The police arrive and question Grant, but will proceed to let him go if his words align with the evidence. Laurel also hashes it out with Oliver, as he doesn't believe Grant is innocent and warns Laurel about him. Laurel, in turn, is well aware that it concerns their training and she remains firm on Ted's innocence. Oliver puts a tracker on Grant and learns that he was a vigilante in the Glades in 2008. Oliver accuses Grant of having murdered someone back then and Grant doesn't deny it, which Oliver later relays to Laurel. Oliver tries to get Laurel to stay away from Ted Grant, and fronts off against Grant. After learning how they know each other, Grant raises his eyebrows with a 'what have I got myself into' expression. After facing off with the man who's setting him up, Grant's arrested. Laurel goes to the precinct to get Ted freed and finally gets him to admit that he did not commit the murder 6 years ago. Ted tells her that he had a partner and that his partner is the killer. Laurel and Ted exit the precinct together and are held at gunpoint by Ted's former partner, Isaac. Isaac wants to kill Ted and forces Ted and Laurel into a car, which Isaac has Laurel drive with a gun to her head. Ted tries to get Isaac to release Laurel, to no avail, but Laurel calls the Foundry and back-up arrives with Oliver, Dig and Roy. Laurel manages to hurl Isaac out of the car as he hangs out shooting at the vigilantes. They crash, but Oliver and Dig get them both out before the car explodes. Oliver tries to get Ted to stop training Laurel, but he refuses and cares about what Laurel wants. Laurel returns to the gym and asks Ted to continue training with her, as the night before showed her that she's changed. Fanon A rarepair in the fandom, but popular during Grant's appearances in Season 3, when he was the only one to stand by and believe in Laurel as she was training to avenge her sister. Fans were dismayed that Wild Cat just disappeared midway through the season and wasn't really mentioned again, despite the strong connection with Laurel and their potential partnership as vigilantes once Laurel became the Black Canary. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : Gallery 312wildcanary.jpg|Uprising 306wildcanary.jpg|Guilty 306laurelted.jpg|Guilty 306grance.jpg|Guilty 305wildcanary.jpg|The Secret Origin wildcanary.jpg|The Secret Origin 305grance.jpg|The Secret Origin 303wildcanary.jpg|Corto Maltese Notes and references Navigation